Infinito
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: [Adrinette] Después de aquel accidente, Marinette tendrá que dejar ser la súper heroína durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, el maestro Fu ya encontro un remplazo de unos meses, Bridgette Cheng. Adrien no acepta a la nueva Ladybug, pero no le queda de otra, además los asuntos familiares se ponen más turbios de lo que parecen. Más problemas, más intercambios entre dimensiones y más
1. Prólogo

Cuatro personas llegaban a París, cada uno por distintas razones. Comenzando por Félix Agreste, el hijo mayor de Gabriel Agreste que si bien venía a trabajar a la empresa de su padre, los motivos para regresar a París eran otros muy alejados para el entendimiento humano.

-Joven, ya vamos llegando a París, ¿hago aviso a su padre?-

-No, no quiero molestarlo- el rubio se acomodó una vez más para terminar de leer su lectura de Maquiavelo.

El mayordomo tan sólo asintió para perderse por ese Jet. A lo lejos podía ver su tan anhelada París, si bien era un ser frío (no tanto como su padre) este le tenía cariño al lugar. Haber estudiado en Nueva York le hizo percatarse de cuanto amaba la ciudad de las luces.

Por otro lado se encontraba Bridgette, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre el hombro de un joven totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Pasajeros del vuelo P-34 en quince minutos vamos arribar en el aeropuerto de París- dijo la voz de la azafata. La azabache al escuchar eso, saltó para ver por la ventana el amanecer de la ciudad del amor.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamó la chica, sin darse cuenta que estaba molestando al chico en el cual venía durmiendo.

-Disculpa...- le hablo el muchacho, Bridgette se percató que tenía la mitad de su peso sobre él, así que se retiró rápidamente.

-Lo siento, es la emoción- le sonrió para luego revisar su teléfono.

Frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje de su padre. " _Lo siento Brid, no podré ir a buscarte. Pero irá un amigo a recogerte al aeropuerto, nos vemos en casa"._ La chica soltó un suspiro, hasta que sintió un poco de vértigo. Estaban descendiendo.

Cuando bajo del avión buscó un cartel con su nombre o algo que le llamará su atención. Sin embargo no veía nada, fastidiada fue a buscar sus maletas. Las cuales supuestamente habían sido retiradas.

-¿Cómo es posible? Sin maleta, sin saber cómo llegar. Debe ser mi mala suerte-

-Bridgette Cheng- la chica volteo para ver un anciano con camisa hawaiana.

-Soy... yo ¿quién es usted?-

-Soy Fu, amigo de tu padre y también soy tu padrino de tu bautizo-

-Así que es usted. Es un placer conocerlo- la azabache hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos-

Y así la azabache se fue un poco indecisa con su padrino, aunque le inspiraba más confianza que su propio padre.

En el aeropuerto, por el otro pasillo venía saliendo un chico de cabellos color castaño claro y ojos azul colonial. Venía acompañado de su familia.

-Strom cambia tu cara, que Francia no es un mal país para venir a vivir-

-De todas formas madre, odio esto- decía el chico con elocuencia.

Los Junker era un familia alemana que debido al trabajo del jefe de familia tuvieron que cambiarse a vivir en Francia, el de ojos azules le disgusto de sobre manera, dejar a sus amigos, su vida.

-Vámonos luego, por favor- finalizó el castaño claro. Su madre soltó un suspiro y siguió empujando el coche del bebé.

Sin embargo Strom iba tan preocupado por sí mismo que chocó con una chica de cabellos chocolates.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la adolescente que rápidamente marchó, dejando atrás una foto.

-¡Oye!...- cuando el alemán se volteó a buscarla, ya no estaba.

-Strom, vámonos-

-Sí, ya voy-.

Lena Katsaros era una chica griega, la cual era un poco tímida. La chica de cabellos color chocolate y ojos color verde olivo había chocado con un muchacho de cabellos claros.

-Que torpe soy- se decía, mientras buscaba a sus padres. Y sí, ambos eran hombres. La chica había sido adoptada por una pareja homosexual, no obstante sintió que su vida siempre fue la mejor, llena de amor y ternura.

-Lena- le llamó su padre y la chica fue abrazarle.

-Bien, pequeña, vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa-

Fu, quien había sido testigo desde lo lejos, supo que los había encontrado. Bridgette tan sólo estaba en busca de sus maletas.

-Tus maletas ya están en tu casa, jovencita-

-Oh... entonces ¿vamos?-

-Vamos- dictó el anciano. Pensando en los nuevos compañeros que tendría Chat Noir.

Adrien se encontraba en el hospital, prefería ir antes de empezar el colegio. Se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su amada, sin embargo su mirada se encontraba perdida en las orejas de la chica.

Él había decidido traer un par de aros para que ocupara por mientras aquel sitio. Sin embargo, si él no averiguaba en donde estaba el miraculous de Ladybug, estarían en un serio problema.

-Plagg- le llamó el rubio, pero su kwami se encontraba encima de la chica, con una expresión ausente. Adrien entendía que él había perdido una compañera.

-Vamos, Plagg. Más tarde vendremos-

-Está bien- el gatito le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinette e ingreso al bolso de su portador. Adrien, como siempre, le besó su frente.

Cuando iba saliendo del hospital recibió un mensaje.

-¿Félix?- se extrañó recibir un mensaje de su hermano.

-¿Qué quiere?- susurro Plagg.

-Que nos juntemos después de clases-

El rubio subió a su auto y marchó al colegio otra vez. En donde estaría con Alya y Nino, sin nada nuevo y en donde le entraría nostalgia al no ver la azabache.

Hasta que vio un anciano, siendo ayudado. Eso le recordó al maestro Fu. Fue ahí cuando su mente se iluminó.

-Tengo que ir a ver el maestro- susurró para que Nathalie no escuchara.

 _Infini es la segunda parte de Parallèle. Lee bajo tus propios riesgos si es que no llegas a entender._


	2. Nuevos héroes

Adrien llegó al colegio un poco pensativo. Hasta que noto un bullicio en el colegio, se acercó a su amiga morena.

-Hola Alya- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Adrien, ¿Cómo se encontraba Marinette?-

-Bastante mejor, por cierto ¿Qué sucede? Me recuerda al día que llegó Marino-

-Si... Bueno sucede algo parecido. Hoy llegan dos alumnos nuevos, dicen que el chico te hace competencia en belleza- decía con cierta burla.

Desde que Marino y Adrienne se fueron, habían dejado dos vacantes en colegio. Adrien por su parte se encontraba feliz de que la cantidad de fans disminuiría. Tan ensimismado iba que no noto que Alya había chocado con un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules.

-Mis disculpas, _fräulein-_ Nino quien vio la escena desde lejos se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a su novia.

-Eh... no hay problema, ¿Vamos al salón?- le preguntó a su amigos. Los cuales aceptaron.

Strom se quería golpear por semejante estupidez, el chico era bastante serio, incluso podría rayar hasta lo amargado, pero cuando tenía más gente adelante se comportaba de manera coqueta. Y claramente se percató de como el moreno lo vio con cara de odio, al tratar tan familiarmente a esa muchacha.

-¿No te puedes comportar de otra manera?- se preguntaba así mismo el oji azul. Tenía que dejar unos papeles a dirección y luego presentarse delante de la clase a la cual correspondía.

Por otro lado, Bridgette se encontraba frente a la academia de baile. Toda su estancia en Japón había estudiado en colegios artísticos y su pasión, junto a su talento, era el baile. Así que después de dejar sus cosas en el hogar y despedirse del maestro Fu, fue a aquel lugar. Mientras antes comenzara las clases mejor.

-Buenos días- saludó a la directora de la academia. Era una bailarina de ballet de primera categoría. Había leído que durante todos sus años de bailarina siempre había sido la _prima_ en todas las actuaciones.

-Buenos días señorita Cheng, veo que su recomendación de la academia anterior es espectacular, magnánimo si me deja agregar-

-Sí, siempre me he esforzado para demostrar mis capacidades-

-Sería una tonta si no acepto su solicitud. Así que desde mañana tendrá que asistir. Las clases son en la mañana, desde las siete hasta la una de la tarde. Si falta a alguna clase, usted reprueba. Claramente mañana le haré una prueba de ingreso, para ver en qué nivel esta-

-Está bien y muchas gracias- se retiró del establecimiento para saltar de felicidad. Hasta que una caja se cayó de sus bolsillos, lo vio atentamente para que su entrecejo se arrugara levemente.

-Pensé que los había dejado en la maleta-.

La chica fue al baño de una tienda, el cual era un baño personal. Abrió el objeto en donde vio unos aretes de color negro, con cierta curiosidad se los colocó. Un brillo singular se hizo presente para luego ver un pequeño ser al frente suyo.

-... ¡Un insecto!-

Lena se encontraba en su casa, ordenando sus cosas. Su padre iría inscribirla al colegio en donde asistiría.

-Bien- se estiró -Termine de ordenar, será mejor que vaya a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar-.

La chica de cabellos chocolates salió una vez que avisó a su otro padre con respecto a su salida. La chica siempre había sido la señorita perfecta, una dama de pies a cabeza, noble de corazón. Pero no le gustaba tanto aquello, siempre había personas que se aprovechaban de ella.

Cuando fue al parque, vio a un anciano en suelo. La gente ni se inmutaba por el sufrimiento del adulto mayor, así que ella rápidamente se acercó para ayudarle. Detestaba ver que la gente no viera el dolor de los demás.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó dulce. El anciano asintió.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- Fu, le sonrió levemente y se marchó. Como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

Lena se le quedó viendo, hasta que su celular recibió un llamado.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, _koritsáki mou_ _._ Regresa a casa para que veas tu horario-

-Está bien-.

Después de aquello marchó a su hogar, sin percatarse de que traía una caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El receso había acabado y los muchachos debían entrar nuevamente a clases. El rubio no le agradaba el ambiente del salón, después del accidente de Marinette, vivían con cierto temor. Los héroes de París no los podían defender de todos los ataques. Pero trataban de tener buenos ánimos, para llenar ese horrible espacio vacío que había dejado la azabache.

-Chicos, guarden silencio- dijo Caline, la profesora a cargo.

-Bueno, como la mayoría se habrá enterado, desde mañana se nos integrará dos estudiantes. Aunque hoy sólo presentaremos a uno. Puedes pasar- lo último dicho, fue para la persona que se encontraba atrás de la puerta.

Al entrar, se veía un chico con una sonrisa coqueta y arrogante. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y varias muchachas suspiraron al verle. Su cabello de hebras castañas iba ligeramente desordenado.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Strom Junker. Soy alemán y estoy aquí por el trabajo de mi padre- dio un guiño al final de su presentación. Algunas chicas soltaron un suspiro, incluso chicas de otra clase estaban en la ventana viéndole. El chico las saludó y ellas gritaron.

-Bueno, me debo ir, estoy ocupado, _¡Auf Wiedersehen!-_

Adrien le quedó mirando un rato y luego sonrió por lo bajo, le recordaba a él en su forma de Chat Noir. Eso sería bastante interesante.

Strom bajo las escaleras del colegio para dirigirse a su casa y comportarse como el amargado que era, sin embargo vio como un anciano, con vestimenta particular. Estaba botado por el suelo, y al parecer con un severo dolor de espalda. El chico podría ser frío, pero era noble. Así que sin pensar demás, ayudo al abuelo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Fu, quien se marchó rápidamente de ahí, dejando un tanto desconcertado al castaño.

Ambos extranjeros llegaron a su hogar, con ciertas reliquias que no sabían que poseían. Al estar en la soledad de su habitación, a ambos de sus chalecos cayó una caja negra con símbolos tallados en color rojos. Intrigados de su contenido, lo abrieron sin más.

-Un collar... ¿de cola de zorro?- dijo Lena, viendo atentamente la reliquia.

-Un... ¿qué es esto? ¿Un peine?- se preguntó el muchacho.

Ambos se colocaron los objetos, creando un brillo que los cegó unos instantes.

-Hola soy Fuchss- dijo una voz un poco grave.

-Hola soy Hunny- saludo una voz más dulce, casi femenina.

Lena y Strom abrieron sus ojos, impactados de lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- preguntaron, cada uno por su lado.

-Nosotros somos kwamis-.

El último timbre resonó por toda la extensión del colegio, así que como si el alma se los llevara el diablo, los alumnos fueron desapareciendo. El rubio bajó con sus amigos, hasta que el grito de las féminas se hizo presente.

-Espero que payaso de Strom no haya vuelto- murmuraba por lo bajo Nino, sacando una carcajada a Alya.

-Lo dudo, se le veía bastante desesperado por irse-

Adrien siempre pensaba que algún día sus amigos del universo alterno podrían regresar, pero al parecer no eran más que ilusiones.

-Se parece mucho a Adrien-

-Sí, es como su versión futura-.

Al escuchar aquella afirmación de otras chicas, le causo escalofríos. Pensó que SpaceTime podría haber vuelto. Y si era así, debía sacar rápidamente de ahí a todos.

-Adrien Agreste, sé que eres modelo, pero no una diva. No tengo tiempo- se escuchó una voz un tanto fría, pero burlona a la vez. Lo reconoció en un instante, era su querido hermano, Félix Agreste.

Las personas que estaban ahí, se alejaron para que ambos hermanos se vieran, comparándolos. Félix se veía bastante cambiado, utilizaba una camisa blanca fuera de los pantalones negros, con tres botones desabrochados, unos zapatos formales, pero que se le veía bastante bien. Su cabello era más claro que el de Adrien, pero le sentaba y sus ojos gélidos se encontraban oculto detrás de unos lentes oscuros.

-Lo siento Fé, se me había olvidado que vendrías por mí-

-Sí, yo también te quiero, te extrañe, bla, bla, bla ¿Nos vamos?-.

No espero respuesta del menor y se subió a su auto. Adrien se despidió de sus amigos y también se subió al auto.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

Adrien no podía visitar al maestro con su hermano como compañía, no quería que nadie supiera su secreto. Menos su familia, tenía que investigar bien quien era la gente de confianza.

-¿Podemos ir al hospital?-

-¿Al hospital? ¿A quién quieres ver?-

-A la chica que me gusta-

El mayor de los Agreste le quedó viendo un rato y en silencio manejó hasta allá. Se preguntaba si la muchacha que le había robado el corazón de su hermano se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Bueno... fue un accidente desconocido... sus órganos se deterioraron rápidamente... como si se pudrieran gracias a una infección. Fue gracias a papá que ella está a salvo, él pago la operación y la colocó de las primeras en la lista de donaciones-

-¿Papá? ¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Pues yo tampoco me lo creí al principio, pero fue él-

Félix no quería confiar mucho, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda. Siguió manejando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del hospital.

-Por cierto- le mencionó antes de que su hermano saliera del auto -¿Cómo se llama "tu" chica?-.

Adrien se sonrojo a más no poder y desvió la mirada. No era su chica, ni siquiera eran novios, se había peleados antes de aquel accidente y el ambiente entre ellos era tenso. Pero sonaba muy bien, su chica.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-


	3. Despertar

La azabache comenzó a removerse incómoda, sentía que su letargo había sido largo y cansador. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz solar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Marinette mientras se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar desconocido para ella. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era el hospital.

Sintió un dolor en su estómago, como si brasas ardientes tocarán su piel. Se tocó el estómago con el fin de disminuir el dolor.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-.

Soltó un suspiro y miro nuevamente el techo de aquella habitación en blanco, lo odiaba, odiaba esta sensación de inutilidad.

-Tikki, creo que tendré que dejar de ser Ladybug durante un buen tiempo- dijo la azabache, esperando una respuesta de su pequeña amiga. No obstante, no hubo respuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, su kwami ya estaría su lado.

-¿Tikki?- llamaba en vano, su corazón comenzó a acelerar y el electrocardiograma lo demostraba. Con terror se tocó sus orejas, sacándose aquellos pendientes que traía y los tiró con asco.

-¿Dónde están mis Miraculous?- se preguntaba a sí misma, desesperada.

Se levantó de su cama, con un sufrimiento horrible. Cada paso era una tortura, pero no pararía hasta encontrar a su kwami sana y a salvo.

-¡Señorita! ¡Vaya a acostarse!- las enfermeras llegaron a su lado para impedir su camino.

-¡No! ¡Quiero a Tikki!-.

Marinette sabía que perdería esa lucha, estaba débil, su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera, el dolor era tanto que la iba dejar inconsistente. Pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Marinette...- escuchó su nombre y vio al chico, al chico que amaba pero a la vez no, el chico que fue su contradicción. Adrien Agreste se encontraba a unos metros de ella, con su cara asombrada y la de ella llena de lágrimas.

-¡Gato tonto! ¡¿Dónde está Tikki?!- le exigió respuesta a su compañero de lucha. Le importaba poco gritarle de aquella manera. Adrien la vio con lástima y bajo la mirada para negar, negar que no sabía el paradero de su kwami. Marinette no resistió más y cayó desmayada.

-¡Señorita!- los Agreste ayudaron a las enfermeras para dejar a Marinette en su habitación y estabilizarla.

-No comprendo- dijo una.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la enferma a cargo.

-Ella no debía despertar, el sedante que le estábamos aplicando debía haberle hecho despertar en unas tres semanas más-.

La chica a cargo se acercó a investigar por qué el despertar prematuro de la chica, hasta que encontró algo que le desconcertó.

-Alguien desconecto el sedante-

Félix y Adrien, quienes escuchaban a lo lejos se miraron interrogantes.

-Me puede decir que ¿está pasando?- por fin hablo el mayor. Las enfermeras se vieron entre ellas.

-El dolor es infinito, aquel que desconecto el sedante, lo hizo con maldad. El dolor es capaz de matar a la pobre chica-.

Adrien ahogo un grito de frustración, ahora querían matar a Marinette. No lo iba permitir.

-No soy un insecto- decía por cuarta vez Tikki, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Era terrible saber que tendría que dejar a Marinette durante un tiempo, pero el maestro Fu y él tenían razón, no podían dejar a la ciudad de París desprotegida.

-¿Entonces que eres?- decía Bridgette con un rollo de papel higiénico en su mano.

-Soy Tikki, un kwami-

-¿kwami?-

-Una especie de ser mágico-

-¿Mágico?-

-Exacto, el collar que llevar posee magia- decía Fuchss.

Lena se quedó observando el objeto.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer con esto?-

-Te puedes transformar en un súper héroe- finalizó Hunny.

Strom levantó una ceja, la mirada llena de escepticismo. Si el día de ayer le hubieran dicho que la magia existía, éste se hubiera reído a carcajadas.

-Bien... y ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Strom-

-Ugh, que horrible ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre?- se quejaba la pequeña kwami que aparentaba una abeja. Algo que le desagrado

-Gracias, yo tampoco quería ser un súper héroe después de todo-

El chico se quedó viendo la silueta de París. Preguntándose si aquel lugar era tan peligroso como lo pintaban.

-Pues... soy Lena- dijo la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

-No es la primera vez que trabajó con mujeres, pero no me agradan lo suficiente-

-Oh... bueno... espero no incomodarte- le dio una sonrisa. El pequeño zorro le quedo viendo un rato y bufo para salir al exterior, tenía hambre y él tenía un gusto un tanto particular.

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionó la oji verde.

-A conseguir comida, me gusta los insectos- dijo sin más y se marchó, sin ver la cara de asco que había puesto la chica.

-¿Ladybug?-.

Bridgette cayó al suelo, analizando todo la nueva información que recibió de golpe. París era atacado por akumas o demonios como lo entendía en su lengua natal. Ella tendría que transformarse la súper heroína con tan sólo decir "Tikki, transfórmame", tenía que arriesgar su vida. Temporalmente, claro. Ya que ella no era la verdadera portadora, al oír eso, se alivió. Sólo esperaba que la heroína original se recuperara pronto.

-Está bien, Tikki, te ayudaré-

-Muchas gracias...- no continúo la frase, dado que no sabía su nombre. Sin embargo, al verla, pensó que le parecido que compartía con Marinette era impresionante.

-Bridgette, Bridgette Cheng-

Y Tikki pensó que no era el mejor momento de decirle que era su prima la que había acabado en aquel estado deplorable.

-Ah! ¡Otro monstruo!- la gente comenzó a gritar despavorida y los nervios se acentuaron en su estómago.

-Tikki ¿Estás segura que seré un buen reemplazo?-

-Lo serás, ya verás-.

La azabache respiro profundamente antes de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tikki ¡Transfórmame!-.

Strom estaba aburrido de ver como aquella cosa que se hacía llamar kwami, estaba comiendo flores. Le recordaba al cien por ciento que era una abeja. Vio el peine que lo llevaba puesto como un prendedor en su camisa. Había demasiadas interrogantes, hasta que comenzó a escuchar el grito de la gente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- cuando su vista dio hacia muera, vio como grandes mareas azotaban en las calles.

-Es un nuevo villano, así que como te lo había dicho antes chico, vamos-

Soltó un suspiro, para luego darse confianza a sí mismo.

-Hunny ¡Transfórmame!-

Lena se encontraba vomitando en el baño, cuando Fuchss le mostro el contenido molido de su comida, en la boca. El pequeño zorro se estaba riendo demasiado, aprovecharse de aquella debilidad de ella sería fabuloso para él.

Hasta que frunció el ceño, el grito de la gente, más héroes, un poder oscuro y ¿agua? Al parecer había un nuevo akuma.

-Oye, vomitona, tenemos enemigos, vamos-

\- _kalá,_ Fuchss ¡Transfórmame!-.

Adrien se encontraba solo en la habitación, mientras que su hermano lo esperaba afuera. El ver el rostro de su princesa mirándolo con desesperación le había dolido, pero aún tenía una duda.

-¿Usted conoce mi identidad, My Lady?- le decía a la nada, hasta que escucho el bullicio. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que tenía problemas, ¿quién iba a purificar el akuma?

-Plagg ¡Transfórmame!- dijo el rubio, pero antes de salir, aseguro la puerta con pestillo. Su hermano no debía saber el porqué de su ausencia en la habitación.

-¿Que haré sin ti, Marinette?- dijo antes de marchar.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que lo hará bien?-

-Estoy seguro, como guardián de los Miraculous y su entrenador. Vamos, ¿no confías en mí? Entrene a Bridgette desde pequeña, aunque ella no lo recuerde. Ella era la más perfecta Ladybug-

-Pero no es la elegida-

-Exacto, pero todos aquellos años que trabajamos juntos darán frutos, te lo aseguro-

-Espero que sea así Fu-


	4. ¿Ladybug?

Adrien al llegar al lugar del nuevo akuma se preguntaba qué haría con aquella mariposa infectada. Nunca había estado en una situación igual. Sin embargo, un golpe seco contra el techo del edificio contiguo le llamó la atención.

-Mi cara- vio a una azabache, de cabellos largos, un traje rojo con notas negras y largos cintos que amarraban su cabello. Y cuando vio su rostro, se sorprendió, era como una versión más adulta de Marinette. Pero la rabia lo cegó. Se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente.

-¿Por qué tienes los pendientes de My Lady?-

-¿Eres Chat Noir?- Tikki le había hablado que iba a tener un compañero felino.

-Sí y ahora contéstame- el agarre del rubio se hizo más fuerte, provocando que Bridgette se quejará de dolor.

-Wao, pero que tenemos aquí, el gatito se va a comer la mariquita- dijo una voz burlona. Rápidamente el chico levantó su vista para encontrar a una mucha de cabellos chocolates, con unas orejas de zorro adornando su cabeza, el antifaz naranja con las esquinas negras tapando una ojos verde olivo. Se parecía mucho a Lila cuando se había hecho pasar por Volpina.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

-Tú debes ser Chat Noir y Ladybug- dijo otra voz, una masculina.

Era un chico que llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, con una polera amarilla con rayas negras, el antifaz era negro y bordes amarillo. Como adorno del traje, llevaba aquel peine elegante y atrás portaba arco y flechas.

-Bien, ahora tengo dos raritos y una ladrona- bufó molesto.

-¡Oye!- gritaron los tres.

-Yo soy... este... Volpina, o eso me dijo mi kwami- dijo la chica un tanto perdida.

-yo soy KingBee- el tono del chico fue frío. Y eso le recordó a Adrien a su hermano.

-Y yo...- comenzó Bridgette -Sé que la original Ladybug está en el hospital, me lo dijo Tikki. Pero debemos actuar, además sólo soy un reemplazo-

-¿No eres Ladybug? Y así dicen que los zorros son los mentirosos- dijo la castaña con una risa un tanto burlona.

-Basta, no soy un chico paciente, así que acabemos con el akuma- decía el castaño claro.

Adrien vio a sus nuevos compañeros y asintió, era cierto, eran héroes. Aunque la abeja se estaba tomando el mando que no le correspondía.

-Bien, KingBee y Volpina, averigüen sus poderes. Ladybug... tú vas a tener aprender, cuando te diga utilizaras el Lucky Charm-

La chica asintió, y vio como sus compañeros miraban atentamente sus armas sus armas.

Adrien se acercó para golpear al tipo dueño del akuma. Sin embargo recibió un derechazo que le dio en toda la cara. King se acercó para seguir luchando, con cierta gracia, pero no era tan bueno en la lucha.

La chica no quería ser golpeada, así que levantó su flauta y comenzó a tocarla, creando la ilusión de estar en el bosque. Y la azabache aprovechó el nuevo terreno para golpearlo y luego esconderse. Logrando desorientarlo. King se levantó y cansado utilizó su poder.

-Royal arrow- lanzó su flecha al cielo, para luego dejará caer un rayo eléctrico sobre el akuma, dejándolo paralizado. Chat aprovechó de quitarle la esfera con agua que traía en la mano y la rompió, dejando salir el akuma.

-Es tu turno- la chica iba atrapar la mariposa, pero vio un monstruo formado por el agua iba atacar a gente inocente.

-Lucky Charm- la chica recibió en sus manos una bolsa de oxígeno. Luego vio el agua y por último a Chat.

-Volpina... este ¿podrías ayudarnos?-

-... Bueno- la chica, la chica lanzó su flauta -¡Liar Illusion!- el instrumento comenzó a sonar, tocando ciertas melodías, provocando ciertas imágenes que venía de la mente del akuma. De ésta manera, sus ataques disminuían.

-Ahora Chat- la chica iba decirle que usará cataclismo en el oxígeno que traía, pero él fue más rápido.

-¡Cataclismo!- el muchacho después de tocar la bolsa, comenzó hacer una reacción química y el agua se evaporo, así las personas se salvaron.

-Bien pequeña mariposa, es hora de que seas libre- giro su yoyo y la atrapó -Deja todo tu odio atrás- y luego salió una mariposa blanca -Miraculous Ladybug- todos los problemas caudado por el akuma desaparecieron y la persona endemoniada recupero su apariencia normal.

La chica sintió que aquello ya lo había vivido.

-Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo KingBee para irse rápidamente.

-Yo también, aunque yo no lo hago por estar ocupada, sólo lo hago porque odio el olor a gato- y la nueva Volpina se marchó.

-Yo...- comenzó a hablar Bridgette.

-Está bien, gracias por aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo aún no sé cómo obtuviste los Miraculous-

-No lo sé, estaban en el mueble de mi habitación-

Adrien iba seguir su interrogatorio, pero Alya se acercaba.

-Tienes que irte, ella es una fan muy grande de Ladybug y puede descubrir que eres un sustituto-

-Adiós, Chat Noir-.

Bridgette se marchó rápidamente para llegar a su habitación. Tikki salió agotada.

-Bueno... por lo menos no te fue mal- dijo Tikki, recordando la primera vez de Marinette. Era raro, pareciera la chica ya tenía experiencia.

-No... Sin embargo recuerdo haber vivido esto antes- era algo de su infancia, de eso estaba segura.

-¡Bridgette!-

-Debe ser papá-.

La azabache salió de la habitación para ver a su padre, un hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos plomos. Era Chî Zi Cheng, hermano menor de Sabine Cheng. Un hombre demasiado despreocupado, maestro en artes marciales y ahora un jardinero.

-Mira cuanto has crecido- dijo su padre con lágrimas falsas.

-Por supuesto, no me habías visto desde año nuevo- le mencionó un tanto enfadada.

-No seas tan mala conmigo- le decía meloso y cuando la iba abrazar, ella lo evitó.

-Haré la cena-

-Bien, sin embargo mañana en la tarde me debes acompañar- su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al hospital, a ver a tu prima Marinette-.

Félix estaba pensando que su hermano se estaba demorando demasiado en ver a la chica, así que se levantó para decirle que debían irse, de seguro Gabriel Agreste estaría muy enojado al ver que su hijo menor no había llegado a la casa.

No obstante, cuando intento abrir la puerta, no lo logro. Estaba el pestillo puesto.

-Adrien, ábreme la puerta- sin embargo el silencio era la única respuesta. Esto comenzó a enojar al rubio, iba tocar otra vez cuando de repente la puerta se abre, dejando ver a su hermano menor bastante agitado.

-Lo siento Fé-

-Pareciera que hubieras corrido una maratón... Bueno, no importa, vámonos-

-Sí- rápidamente se acercó a la azabache para darle un beso en la frente y despedirse. Mientras Félix atendía un llamado telefónico, luego de eso se dirigieron al auto, hasta llegar a la mansión.

-Adrien ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?- dijo Gabriel, quien estaba a mitad de las ecaleras principales de la mansión. Su mirada decía que estaba enojado.

-Estaba conmigo, padre- Félix apareció, remarcando aquella última palabra, Gabriel lo observo con frialdad pura y luego lo miro mal. No aguantaba que nadie cambiara los horarios de su pequeño hijo.

-No sabía que estabas en París, justo ahora-

-Sé que debía llegar la próxima semana, pero preferí adelantar mi llegada ¿Algún problema?- Gabriel soltó un suspiro y nuevamente tomo su compostura.

-Ninguno, en absoluto. Supongo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer en la empresa-

-Lo sé, ahora me iré a mi departamento. Adiós- el joven de ojos celestes se marchó y Adrien sentía que ahora estaba en peligro y aquello no lo entendía. No pudo mirar a su padre, algo en sus ojos no le daba confianza.

-Vete a dormir Adrien, mañana tendrás una sesión de fotos-.

El rubio asintió y marcho hasta su habitación, dudaba que un villano atacara en la noche.

-¿Mañana iras a ver al maestro?-

-Mañana sí o sí... Plagg-

-¿Si?-

-No te sientes extraño en esta casa-

-No exactamente, a decir verdad. Sólo es que... no sé realmente, preferiría no hablar contigo ahora-

Plagg no quería hablar sobre la oficina de su padre, su padre y Félix ¿Cuál de los dos era el más peligroso? ¿O dentro del peligro estaba la salvación?

 _-Despierta, mi bella Ladybug-_

Marinette sintió que su cuerpo pesado comenzaba a perder peso, el sonido que estaba consiente que poseía la habitación ya no estaba. Incluso logro abrir sus ojos, para ver una habitación negra, totalmente oscura.

 _-No dejes que ella sea Ladybug-_

Marinette miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie más.

 _-Eres la destinada, nadie más debe serlo-_

Frente la azabache se presentó una llama azul que terminaba en índigo. La energía que irradiaba demostraba calma.

 _-El mundo estará en peligro con ella, Ladybug, debes despertar-_

-No puedo- dijo simplemente.

 _-Entonces yo te ayudaré a recuperarte más rápido. Nadie puede vencer a Hawk Moth, nadie excepto tú, mi Ladybug-_

Y fue así cuando Marinette fue envuelta en una llama color índigo, sintiendo como sus heridas iban sanando.

 _-Pronto despertaras mi Ladybug-_


	5. Creadora del todo

Bridgette ya se había terminado de arreglar, iría visitar a su prima antes de sus clases.

-¿Vamos querida?- le dijo Chî.

-Sí, vamos-.

Salieron en plena oscuridad, los rayos de sol aún no quería abrazar el cielo. La azabache se sentía triste, su querida prima al parecer había contraído una infección degenerativa. Demasiado peligrosa, pero ahora estaba a salvo.

Cuando entró al hospital, chocó sin querer con un adulto de aspecto un tanto desaliñado.

-Lo siento- le dijo la chica y hombre no le tomó importancia.

-Yo entraré primero Brid- le dijo su padre. La chica asintió para sentarse y esperar.

Después de diez minutos escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, levantó su vista y vio a un chico de unos quince años, de cabellos dorados y ojos verde.

-¿Disculpa?- comenzó hablar el muchacho -¿Vienes a visitar a Marinette?-

-Sí, soy su prima- se le quedo viendo, le recordaba al héroe de ayer. Dudaba que fuera él, o tal vez sí.

-Soy Adrien, compañero de clases de Marinette-

-Un gusto, soy Bridgette-

La chica le iba preguntar al muchacho si estaba enamorado de su prima, cuando su padre sale. Y luego los ve a ambos, un tanto extrañado. Pero no dijo nada. La azabache se levantó y cerró la puerta, para tener más privacidad. Al hacerlo, Tikki salió rápidamente de su bolsillo.

-Oh, Marinette- se quejaba la pequeña criatura. Fue cuando la Cheng ato cabos, Marinette era la verdadera Ladybug.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que se exponga a tanto peligro?-

-El maestro la eligió-

-¿El maestro?-

-Sí, el maestro es quien elige a los portadores. Aunque... nunca he sabido quien lo eligió a él-

-Ya veo, pero... Yo... Bien, haré lo posible para que Marinette y París este a salvo-

-Eres buena chica, Bridgette. Marinette estaría agradecida ante tu gesto-

-Lo hago porque la quiero-

Le dio un abrazo antes de partir.

Adrien vio como la azabache se iba del lugar, para liego entrar. Pero por casualidades de la vida, reparo en sus aretes. Los benditos aretes perdidos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella chica era la nueva Ladybug.

-Creo que te has vuelto más inteligente Adrien- se burló Plagg antes de que entraran. Chî volteo a verlos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y sonrió. Fu había hecho una buena elección.

Lena estaba nerviosa, su primer día de clases en una escuela Francesa. Estaba frente a la puerta de su clase, animándose a sí misma, de que no metiera la pata. Hasta que escucho que su profesora le pedía entrar. Y para su mala suerte, al entrar tropezó con el bolso de Adrien.

-Una chica torpe y fea- se burló Strom, quien se sentaba al lado de Iván.

-Señor Junker, no está permitido que se burle de los demás-

-Mis disculpa, profesora- pero aquella mirada burlona que le daba a la chica, hizo que esta expusiera directamente su timidez.

-Yo... este, me llamo Lena Katsaros y vengo de Grecia-

-Bien señorita Katsaros, siéntese al lado de la señorita Césaire, será por mientras-.

Fue cuando la muchacha sintió una bola de papel caer en su cabeza, extrañada vio hacia todos lados, pero nadie hizo el ademan de haberlo lanzado. Cuando lo abrió, miro con enojo hacia atrás.

"Oye perdedora ¿por qué no mejor vas arreglarte? El golpe te dejo más fea de lo que eres".

Eso decía en aquel papel y la oji verde estaba pensando en cómo asesinar al alemán con sus propias manos, Alya al ver todo la situación se rio con fuerzas. Como cuando estaba con Marinette.

-Un gusto, soy Alya-

-Un gusto- dijo tímida.

-¿Sabes qué? Me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga, ella también era torpe-

-¿Qué paso con ella?- preguntó curiosa, fue cuando se arrepintió porque el ambiente se tornó más triste. Adrien, quien estaba escuchando todo, se dio la vuelta para responder.

-Está en el hospital, pero pronto regresara-

-Ya veo-

Las clases siguieron normales, pero Strom estaba esperando fuera de la sala para gastarle una broma a la otra chica nueva, el por qué, tan sólo quería llamar su atención.

-Chico, ¿Sabes que ella te va terminar odiando?- le dijo Hunny desde el bolsillo.

-No, no creo. Todos me aman- dijo muy confiado, después de todo, al parecer la gente amaba aquella actitud de mujeriego y chico malo que él mantenía.

Y allí la vio pasar, aquella belleza de cabellos chocolates y ojos verdes olivo. Se acercó sigilosamente para pasar un brazo por su hombro, atrayéndola.

-Hola mi querida _fräulein_ , me encantaría que fueras conmigo al cine-

Aquel coqueteo barato y falso le molestó de sobre manera.

-A ver déjame pensarlo, quizás cuando a nuestro querido sol se le acabe el helio junto al oxígeno, cuando suceda aquello, iré contigo. Así que, aléjate de mí, cretino pomposo-

Lena iba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió el líquido caer a su cuerpo y vio arriba.

-Ups, se derramó mi jugo- se disculpó Strom mientras se iba al salón nuevamente soltando una carcajada.

-¡Lo odio!-

-Oye, mocosa, me estoy mojando- le reclamaba Fuchss.

-Lo sé, lo sé-.

A costa de las burlas de Chloé y Sabrina, fue al baño para limpiarse. Y serenarse, al parecer el año escolar sería muy difícil para ella.

-Pobrecita, el mujeriego se enamoró de la chica más inteligente- dijo Alya viéndolos de lejos.

-¿Ella es la más inteligente?- dijo Nino bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, ganó un concurso de ciencias a los cuatro años, cuando el concurso era para personas de dieciocho años-

-Entonces será la mejor en ciencias- finalizó Adrien.

-Exacto, Adrien. Ya no eres el más guapo, popular e inteligente de este colegio-

-No importa, creo que me hace más feliz-

-De hecho Bro... Strom quería hacer una batalla contigo-

-¿Una batalla?-

-Sí, de esgrima. Quiere demostrar que es el mejor-

-Pues ya lo veremos-.

Félix se encontraba en su oficina, bastante ofuscado por tanto papeleo y la negligencia de las personas que retrasaban los eventos de moda. Era bastante trabajo, lo cual no le daba tiempo para sus propios propósitos.

-Louis, necesito que vengas ahora- le decía al chico que era su asistente. El joven muchacho apareció en un instante, temeroso.

-¿Qué quiere, señor Agreste?- al pronunciar aquellas palabras le dio una escalofrió, es como si le recordaran a su padre.

-Necesito unos papeles... un tanto especial-

-¿Qué tan especial?-

-Unos que puedes encontrar en la oficina de mi padre, los necesito para dos días más. Ahora me voy a retirar, así que quedas a cargo-.

No quiso escuchar los lamentos de su asistente, en estos casos en el nacía el egoísmo, pero es que necesitaba una dosis de café. No importaría nada lo que los demás sufrieran, él se tomaría el tiempo libre y necesario para disfrutar aquel café.

Cuando llegó, vio a una azabache que está recibiendo unas instrucciones de lo que debía hacer y qué no. Era una novata, pensó el rubio. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto, se dirigió a una mesa bastante alejada, llamando la atención de muchas mujeres. Pero es que para sus veintidós años, el joven Agreste era una belleza innegable.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?- le pregunto la joven novata con una sonrisa demasiado brillante para él.

-Un expresso, sin azúcar-

-Está bien ¿algo más?-

-Nada, largo-

La chica le mira mal y se fue, refunfuñando lo mal genio que era el chico guapo. Bridgette quiso hacer un trabajo de medio tempo, dado que tenía demasiado. Sus clases solo eran en la mañana y después no tenía nada que hacer ¿Y qué mejor para conocer gente que trabajar de mesera? Pues era bastante bueno y recibiría una buena paga.

Félix recibió un mensaje de texto de su padre. Comenzó a leerlo, y se enteró de que tendría que confeccionar las ropas de una obra de ballet. Más trabajo, menos horas de sueño. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado su vida en Nueva York.

-Aquí tiene su café, señor amargado- le dijo Bridgette como si fuera una niña pequeña, Félix tan sólo rio por lo bajo. Hasta que bebió su café.

-Eh, señorita, lo pedí sin azúcar y esto está a rebosar que podría jurar que me quiere matar de diabetes-

-Yo se lo eché, para que se le endulce su horrible ser-

El chico soltó una gran carcajada, bastante sincera y hermosa. Algo que le removió el corazón a la azabache.

-Me disculpo señorita, no quería tratarla mal- dijo con la mirada baja, riéndose mientras veía su café. Era la primera vez que alguien lo enfrentaba de aquella manera. Y levanto la vista para ver aquellos bellos ojos azules y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Este... yo... bueno, lo disculpo- dijo atropelladamente para seguir atendiendo las demás personas. Félix se recordó mentalmente que debería ir más seguido a aquel café. Ver a la linda azabache trabajando le quitaba el estrés.

-Me pregunto cómo se llamará- susurró mientras seguía leyendo las instrucciones de su padre.

El último receso había acabado y debían entrar a la última clase del día, matemáticas. Si bien todos odiaban al profesor de matemáticas antiguo, pues la semana pasada habían recibido la noticia que tendrían un nuevo profesor. Todos estaban emocionados.

Alya había ayudado a Lena a limpiarse y aprovechando le presento a Nino y Adrien. La de cabellos chocolate se sintió feliz por hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque cuando vio al rubio le recordó a Chat Noir. Y si él era Chat Noir, pues debía saber quién era la antigua Ladybug, porque le llamaba bastante la atención.

-Disculpen- dijo un hombre se lentes, con cabello castaño y ojos celestes claros. Se le veía bastante joven, aunque un poco despistado.

-Bien, dado que ya están en silencio me presentaré. Soy Tristán Menteur-Dangereux, un gusto conocerlos a todos-

Las clases de matemáticas pasaron de lo más bien, el profesor era bastante ingenioso a la hora de enseñar. Provocando que la clase pasara más rápido.

-Bueno chicos, mañana tienen prueba de lo que vimos hoy-

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamo la mayoría y el profesor tan sólo sonrió para ignóralos.

-Sabía que si era simpático no iba ser tan fácil- decía Nino.

-No te preocupes, nos irá bien- le apoyo Alya.

Adrien se quedó en silencio guardando sus cosas y se despidió de todos, marchándose rápidamente para ver al maestro. Sin emigro al llegar a su hogar, se encontró el lugar desolado. No lo entendía, no hace mucho que lo había visto paseando por las calles de París. Se iba retirar cuando vio una carta con su nombre en centro de la pequeña mesa.

"Me debo disculpar Adrien, pero sé que debes querer preguntar muchas cosas. Pero todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por mientras estoy en un viaje, en busca de una vieja y sabia amiga. La creadora del todo y ya verás cómo se soluciona todo. Pero no te preocupes, porque otro guardián está en París, viendo sus avances y de los nuevos héroes, espero que los ayude. Porque el camino se vuelve más difícil.

Me despido, Fu"

-¿La creadora del todo?- Plagg al escuchar aquello, sintió escalofríos.

-Es... la persona que nos creó, a los Miraculous... todavía estoy en duda si creo el universo. Ella posee un poder magnifico y poderoso-

-Si es así, ¿por qué no vence a Hawk Moth por ella misma?-

-Está más débil que nunca, porque Hawk Moth ha estado provocando mucho problemas-

-Ya veo... ¿Tú crees que si le pedimos que sane a Marinette, ella lo hará?-

El gatito se quedó en silencio, tan sólo pensando en que quizás aquella energía que sintió aquella mañana cuando fueron al hospital, era de ella. Nadie tenía una energía que hiciera sentir calma y plenitud como ella.

* * *

Adrienne se encontraba fatigada después de haber escapado de casa. Tenían que irse rápido de París, pero tampoco es como si supiera a donde ir.

A lo lejos vio a correr a Marino, junto al maestro Fu.

-¿Ya tienes todo?- le pregunto el anciano.

-Sí, vámonos-

Marino vio por última vez su querida París.

-¿A dónde iremos maestro?-

-Es un secreto aún-

* * *

 _-Mi querida Ladybug_ \- decía aquella voz nuevamente.

 _-Despierta, ella va cometer un error, un error en que todos pagaran-_

Marinette abrió sus ojos para ver nuevamente aquella llama.

 _-Despierta antes de que los asesinen-_

Marinette frunció su ceño.

-Aún no puedo-

 _-Pero falta poco-_


End file.
